fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Muggy Marsh
The Muggy Marsh is a humid and rainy swampland with lots filled with water and algae. Remnants of ancient ruins can be found occasionally amidst the many monsters. Rodo-Ya-Ku roams the wetlands searching for food, Kamohalumu monitors the scenery from within the water, and Sangekido strikes fear into those that cross its path. The Ruined Labyrinth's cave system is right below the Muggy Marsh. Areas Base Camp The base camp is in a small clearing within a dense group of trees, which protects it from threats and the rain. The east exit leads to area 1 and the west exit lets you dive into some water to go to area 4. Area 1 Area 1 is a somewhat small area. Large monsters don't come through here too often. The water comes up to the hunters' ankles. Large flowers can be seen blooming. The east exit leads to area 2 and the west exit leads back to the base camp. Area 2 Area 2 is moderately large and is mostly in water that comes up to the hunters' waits. There are some spots that are not, but this can easily hinder one's movement. There are a few trees around that monsters can be tricked into crashing. The northwest exit leads to area 3, and north exit leads to area 7, and the south exit leads back to area 1. Area 3 Area 3 is completely submerged in water. The water is murky, making vision a bit low. There are large trees growing through the water. Giant lily pads can be found on the surface, and they can be climbed on. The west exit leads to area 4 and the east leads back to area 2. There is a spot north for monsters to take a shortcut to area 6. Area 4 This area is a large underwater arena. More trees can be found growing through the water. A large chunk of what appears to be an ancient building can be found, but most of it is missing. There are some patches of underwater plants to hide in. The north exit leads to area 5, the east exit leads back to area 3, and the south exit leads back to the base camp. Area 5 Area 5 is another large area, with half in the water and half on land. The part on land is still somewhat deep though, making traversing it difficult. More large flowers are scattered around. Other than this, it is a fairly simple area. The south exit leads to area 6, the east exit leads to area 7, and the west leads back to area 4. Area 6 The pathway to area 6 is in a large underwater log. The area itself is a small underwater den, used by water monsters as a nest. It is a bit darker than the other areas, but there is a spot to surface. The only land in this area is the secret area that you can then jump down from and into the water. The only exit is north back out to area 5. Area 7 Area 7 is a somewhat large area with shallow water covering it all except for the north east spot. There is a large cliff hanging over that part of the area, and there is also a bit of a waterfall coming down from it. Under the cliff is a pathway that leads into area 8. The west side of the area has a few old stone pillars that seem to have some ancient writing on them. More flowers are scattered around as well. The northwest exit leads back to area 5 and the south exit leads to area 2. Area 8 Area 8 is a medium sized cave area that is used as a monster nest for the land monsters. There is a large amount of moss spreading around the walls. Small leaks in the ceiling allow mini waterfalls to come through. The only exit is in the southwest and leads back to area 7. Theme Notes *On the rare occasion that it isn't raining, the shallow water doesn't hinder movement. Category:Areas Category:Werequaza86